To Love More
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: Rose Tyler finds out that she's pregnant with MetaCrisis Doctor's baby. But how is that even possible?


"DOCTOR!" Rose Tyler yelled loudly from inside the master bathroom of their little cottage in the country.

The MetaCrisis Doctor burst through the door with a look of pure terror on his face and his tie half-tied, "What is it? What happened? Are you OK?"

Rose sighed and wrapped her arms around her husband of one year, "I hope you're ready for this news."

"Are you OK?" MetaDoctor asked again, a nervous twinge in his voice.

"Yes," Rose stepped back and picked up something that was sitting in the sink. She waved the little white stick in front of Meta's face, revealing the tiny pink plus sign, "Congrats, Dad."

MetaDoctor took the pregnancy test in his thin, slender fingers and his brown eye widened. Without warning, he dropped the test on the tile floor and ran from the house. He ignored Rose calling after him, dug the cell phone out of his pocket, and hit the speed-dial number one. After the third ring, a voice identical to his own said, "Hello?"

"Doctor? We have a problem," Meta said slowly.

"Meta, what happened to Rose? Is she OK?" The Doctor said, the same nervous tinge in his voice that Meta had had earlier.

"Yes and no," Meta paused, "She's pregnant. Is that even physically possible?"

"Uh…" It went silent on the line for a while until The Doctor said, "I guess it must be possible."

"But I'm part human, part Time-Lord, and she's full human. What will that make the baby?"

"Confused?" The Doctor offered.

"I'd smack you if you weren't so handsome." Meta sighed.

The Doctor laughed shortly, then said, "You know, I have no idea what will happen. Way to go, Meta. This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Meta asked, sort-of confused. How did The Doctor manage to turn this sticky situation into his fault?

"Yeah. YOUR fault," The Doctor sounded as if he was smirking, "Keep it in your pants next time."

"Oi! I'm you and I know that you wanted it too, so you can't just cover up your jealousy with blame!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You have no idea what goes on in my mind."

"Oh, I think I do! Wait!" Meta started getting off track, "I have one heart, but some Time-Lord genes, so what will the baby have?"

"Meta, I honestly have no clue." There was a small explosion in the background, "Uh, got to go. Let me know how the whole baby thing works out"

The Doctor hung up the phone and the MetaCrisis Doctor walked slowly back into his house to find Rose standing, hands on hips in the entryway, "Well? What the hell was that?"

"I had to call The Doctor." Meta went over and put his arms around his wife, and she melted into his touch, "I'm happy for us, I truly am. I was just confused on how it's physically possible."

"To be honest," Rose sighed into his chest, "I was confused, too. What did The Doctor say?"

"He has no idea either. I guess we're just going to have to take this in stride. You know, one day at a time." He bent down and kissed Rose gently on the lips.

*12 years later*

"Jacklyn! Come down here so mummy can do your hair!" Rose yelled up the stairs and a 12 year-old girl came running down.

Jacklyn was a perfect genetic mix of MetaDoctor and Rose. She had Rose's blond hair, and Meta's brown eyes. Rose's delicate frame, but Meta's clever mind. And, much to Rose's dismay, Rosalinda also had Meta's motor-mouth and incessant need to know things and talk about them, "Mummy, why do blue-jays nest with grass and twigs, rather than just twigs like normal birds?"

"Mummy doesn't know, dearest." Rose led her daughter over sit on the floor in front of the couch so she could gather the small blond curls into a pony-tail.

Jacklyn sat still until the pony-tail was complete, then she spoke in an uncharacteristically small voice, "Why do the other kids tease me, mummy? It's because I'm different, but why am I different?"

"Oh honey," Rose pulled her daughter onto her lap; Meta was now hovering in the doorway to hear her answer, "You are different. You're part Time-Lord. But that doesn't make you bad different. Just different." Jacklyn smiled sadly and nodded.

MetaDoctor came over and sat down next to Rose on the couch, then, taking Jacklyn's hands and placing them on her chest, he said, "Jacklyn Carmen Tyler, do you feel those pulses? Why does it do that?"

"Because I have two hearts."

"That's right. You don't have two hearts to make you different; you have two hearts because you love more."


End file.
